


Trust Me (Let's Be Someone New)

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate Fusions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Nervousness, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), like one sexual joke bc remus, soulmates can fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We don’t have to if you’re not ready, you know.”“Trust me, cotton tail, I know. I want to—just nervous, that’s all.”“We could count—”“It’s fusion, Pat, not money we’re stealing from a bank.”Remus and Patton fuse for the first time.It works out well enough.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate Fusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753390
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Trust Me (Let's Be Someone New)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



“…Are you sure you want to do this?”

Patton bounces on his toes, flapping his hand at his side. “Mhm!” He smiles, a little sheepish in his excitement, “I have been for a while. What about you?”

Remus rubs the back of his neck as a smile spreads across his face, and though he nods, Patton can see how tense the other’s shoulders are. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready, you know.”

“Trust me, cotton tail, I know. I want to—just nervous, that’s all.”

“We could count—”

“It’s fusion, Pat, not money we’re stealing from a bank.”

Patton’s bouncing lessens slightly, the man scrunching up his nose. “You know I hate when you make those jokes.”

Remus snorts, though the comment is enough, the tension melting from his shoulders if only slightly. “Sure, you don’t,” he says with a roll of his eyes, leaning forward—but not enough to where they’d be touching. Not yet. “You hate those jokes just as much as I hate your cooking.”

Patton smirks, “Well, I _guess_ if it was a bank owned by somebody who was really awful, I could let it slide.”

Remus gasps, hand covering his mouth. “My God, have I finally corrupted the incorruptible Patton Hart? Is he seeing the way of the dark side at last?”

“You’re a dork,” Patton giggles, bouncing in place, his hands flapping in front of him.

Remus briefly wonders if it’s possible for someone’s heart to explode from how much love they can have for someone. “I’m your dork, though,” Remus points out. Then, as an afterthought, he says, “Literally, you quite actually own my dick.”

“Oh my _God_ , Remus!”

They both break into a fit of giggles, whatever words that may have been spoken between them lost in their laughter.

It’s hard to know for sure why exactly they’re laughing; whether from their nerves or just from the simple fact they’re in each other’s company and it’s easier to laugh when they’re together, or both, they aren’t sure. It’s silly, they think, to worry so much about this; about how it will go. And even though they’ve known for months that the other is their soulmate, the fact that they’re comfortable enough to finally try and fuse, well…it’s still new.

It still involves a lot of trust that neither are used to giving over to someone else.

But, when Patton holds his hand out, flashing one of his gentle smiles that never fails to make Remus’ knees weak—Remus’ laughter dies out, and he stares at the other’s hand, his own hesitating at his side.

“Ah. Right.”

“Did you forget already?” Patton teases, smile slipping into a smirk.

Remus’ face flushes, but he decides to ignore the question, glancing down at the floor, “Y’said it didn’t have to be anything fancy, right? Just have to get the intent down?”

Patton hums. “Yup,” he says, “nothin’ like on the TV. At least, so I’ve been told.”

Remus nods. A look crosses over his face, though Patton can’t tell what it is, surprisingly serious for his boyfriend of the past few years. “Okay,” he says, reaching forward, “okay.”

Patton grins.

Their fingers brush together, and _oh_ , that’s new; thoughts transferred from one to the other with a single touch, until neither can really tell whose thoughts are whose and they’re left solely with each other, with them. A warmth spreads across their skin, enveloping them, a pleasant tingling shooting up their arms, across their shoulders and down their backs, spreading further and further until their entire bodies are full of the strange buzzing sensation. A bright glow surrounds them—blue from Patton, green from Remus—and the remains of their nerves dissipate, leaving them to wonder what they were so worried about to begin with.

It’s strange. Different.

But not unwelcome.

Remus intertwines their fingers with a grin, practically vibrating where he stands, pulling Patton close for a quick kiss—

Two eyes blink open, the light fading and leaving a single person in its place.

They falter. The surroundings are familiar; they recognize most of their belongings, albeit with some work and a bit of digging in the memory department. They’re taller, but that much is to be expected, considering all fusions are taller than the average person. Their clothes, too, have changed; a simple blue crop-top with a pale-pink heart at its center matched with a baggy, black pair of pants, though from the looks of it, Remus’ boots are the same and Patton’s glasses are untouched.

The fusion spins around with a grin, running their hands down their sides. “Oh, my fucking God, we look _amazing_ ,” they breathe, and their voice, too, startles them, both different and familiar at once. Not as high as Patton’s but not as low as Remus’, either.

Interesting.

Hand flapping at their side, bouncing on their heels, their grin widens, stumbling around. Walking when there’s two people in charge is harder than it looks. “This so cool—this feels great, no wonder people like this so much, oh, wow, this is—this—”

They stop, smile slipping from their face.

“This is…a lot.”

They wrap their arms around themselves, slowly sinking to the floor. The warmth from before fades into an empty, harsh cold. Their lower lip trembles.

“This is too much.”

_Do you want to stop? ’Cause I don’t want to do this if you want to stop._

_No, no, I like it. I’m just overwhelmed. I’ll be fine._

_Oh, okay. Can I help?_

_You don’t have to. Really, I’m fine._

_But you’re_ not _fine. You’re upset._

_But I shouldn’t be. Right? Isn’t this supposed to be fine?_

Their shoulders shake. _It’s okay to be overwhelmed. It’s a lot for me, too._

_But—it’s not—I just want to enjoy this, I don’t—I—_

In the back of their mind, they feel one of them reach for the other, pull them close. It takes a few minutes, but slowly, the knot in their chest loosens, and they find it easier to breathe, feel a little less like they’re going to be sick. 

The spark of heat returns, and though tears form in their eyes, they smile, rubbing them away.

_Better?_

_Yeah. Thanks._

_Anytime, cotton tail._

They snort. Lying on the floor, eyes raised to the ceiling, they hum, tapping their fingers on the carpet. “We need a name,” they say, and the words seem to surprise them, words widening slightly in realization, “Can’t be Patton or Remus, that’d be hard to keep track of. Though…it’s not like names are my—your— _our_ strong suit.”

They frown, thinking it over.

_I kinda like the sound of Milo._

_Milo?_

_Yeah, why not? Unless you don’t like it._

_Oh! Oh, I do! I was just making sure._

“Milo,” they repeat to themselves, nodding. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

They pause.

“…Do you know what this calls for?”

“Pranking Princey?”

“Pranking the _fuck_ out of Princey, yes.”

“Heck. _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. LISTEN.
> 
> Soulmate AU's? You see those? You see fusion? Like in Steven Universe?  
> Combine them. Soulmate Fusions.  
> There is SO MUCH POTENTIAL THERE AND THE MOMENT I REALIZED THAT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT OKAY. I JUST HAD TO.
> 
> This was both a test run and also as a gift for my QPP because. I love him. And he listens to me ramble about so many story ideas........so he gets one. As a treat.
> 
> But yeah I will probably write others if people want them? So if you have a specific Sanders Sides ship/fusion you want to see just tell me and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> But yeah man, just. Soulmates. Fusions.
> 
> Why isn't there more of this concept I'm genuinely confused.


End file.
